


[Vid] Glorious #1

by heresluck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Vividcon, Vividcon 2002
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-13
Updated: 2002-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prints all over the smoking gun. Music: Remy Zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Glorious #1

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/BtVS-Glorious-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/735424.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/65992440019/vid-glorious-spike-buffy)

[Commentary](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/770765.html)


End file.
